buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:0123456789 The Great/Year End Report
Another year has passed, and that also is a year for us, Buddyfight Wiki. I, in place of all personnel members of the Wiki, will be summarizing what happened to the game and our wiki here. Future Card Buddyfight It's another year for the game, with a lot of new additions to the game, cards and mechanics alike. Collaboration Titles Collaboration Titles are a completely new horizon for the game. We were introduced to cards that are totally separate from the main pool, themed after famous anime and manga series. So far, we have six collaborative series, all featuring unique playstyles. We also have a confirmation for the seventh in 2020. Buddyfight Legends Since the anime had been put on hiatus, a new book serialization has taken its place in featuring newer casts. The stories can be found and read on our wiki, through the effort of our translators. We were also introduced to newer cards used by the casts, which were released in Trial Decks and Booster Sets across the year. New mechanics Let's see... we got new keywords like G Boost and Double/Triple Buddy. Hate Cards actually became a deck. Then we had a set of flags four times the size of regular flags, which combined into one big boy after using their abilities. Dragods also seem to be everywhere even though this is not the Year of the Dragod Dragon. This includes both the keyword and the attribute. Aside from the new mechanics, we also saw birth to other, normal attributes like Genesis Dragon and Evil Demonic Dragon. They each boast their unique strength. Wiki We, the wiki, also had a lot of changes this year. FANDOM General Improvements Before we talk about our local community, we must mention that our site's host, FANDOM, has joined force with Gamepedia. This resulted in a lot of great addition to wiki communities, including ours. Down to our local community, we benefit from this addition in the form of Wiki Manager, namely TheEmbracedOne. This allowed us editors to reach a new editing horizon we never have reached. New Personnel We have promoted a lot of users this year to become admins and moderators. Let us congratulate these users who worked hard for our community. Admins Starting off, we have a total of three new admins. First off is Nerø32. He has risen the ranks very quickly, but it is well deserved for his great contribution to card pages. Next up is our homie Katana World user SkyAzurePhoenix, a veteran who has been on the post of Content Mod for more than a year. And finally me, hired for tech purposes, but did more than that. Content Moderators (C.Mod) Content Moderators are the admins' lieutenants who help keep the wiki in good shape with their big tool loadout. Last year, we commissioned Baru Drake and AgentYuta to the right due to their helpful contributions. Nerø was also promoted to this position earlier, but has since earned another promotion. Discussion Moderators (D.Mod) Finally, we introduced a new type of moderator, loaded with all types of chat moderating tools, to keep the comment section in good shape. Our very first Discussion Mod is SirLudXVI who was offered the right for his long tenure as a helpful commenter. On the other hand, one of our Content Mods, Crayons and Markers, volunteered to help moderate this section thus doubling his mod status. He is now one step short of becoming an admin! Card pages Back in the day, the CardTables did not have header, Japanese details were missing all over the place, and forgot about the decorations for non-world cards like Chaos and Hundred Demons. For the previous year, we have focused our efforts in improving it. And now here we are: We have a giant glaring name header atop all CardTables, Japanese details were getting filled as we ran across the older pages, and all cards get their decorations. We also had several other code improvements to correspond to addition. These additions to CardTables, however, did not yet make the tables complete, and the tables can always use more improvements. We will continue to improve and make experience better for everyone, editors and viewers alike. Discord Server In one of my previous announcemets, we have opened a public discord server for our wiki. This server is run by the local admins and moderators, and serve to further connect our community. As a server dedicated to wiki, it also coordinate wiki editing, and is a quick report button to admins/mods should any issue be found. We can also even contact our Wiki Manager TheEmbracedOne there! Afterwords I, and all personnel of the wiki, wish everyone a happy new year, and a fun community at our wiki. 0123456789 The Great「 」 03:36, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Category:Blog posts